


Hoping

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Foreshadowing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Another late-night talk. Party Poison isn’t an optimist. It’s hard to be, in this world.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	Hoping

“I want to save the world, you know? Not like to be a hero and all that, but to make a difference. To fix things. Does that make sense?”  
“As much sense as any of this mess, Poison. And honestly, we’re being heroes just by existing. Our presence is a barb in BLI’s side.”  
“How poetic. You know what I mean though, right? I just don’t want to die until I see the world changed for the better. And I know that’s not gonna happen, and it hurts.”  
“That the world won’t change? Or that we won’t get to see it?”  
“Both. Neither. I don’t know. And don’t even pretend it’s a ‘we’ thing. I’ll burn out way before you, and you know it.”  
“You don’t have to. You can change your destiny, make your own decisions.”  
“Funny.”  
“I’m serious, Poison.”  
“It’s not about destiny, though! Or it is, it isn’t, I’m not sure. But I’m not talking about what’s mandated and what the Witch wants, or whatever, I mean my destiny, personally. Like, I know I’m dying soon enough. I know I don’t have it in me to last five years out here, not at this speed, not with these risks. And I’m trying to raise a fucking child!”  
“It’s gonna be okay, Poison.”  
“You don’t believe that. You know as well as I do how utterly not-okay all of this is, and will continue to be, forever, because we’re powerless and unorganized and can’t afford the losses it will take to do anything!”  
“Maybe you’re right. And maybe we’ll be saved.”  
“Here’s to fucking hoping. If we’re both still alive then, you can rub it in my face, or whatever.”  
“I’ll look forward to that day, for more reasons than one. Keep running, Party Poison.”  
“Keep running.”

**Author's Note:**

> :)  
> Leave a comment below, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
